House of Night
by SparklieEdwardOmg
Summary: My own version of Marked, Betrayed and Chosen. Twilight characters. If you have read chapter one a couple of days ago, read it again. I have put in some more. R&R please.


_This is a nother version of House of Night- I have just switched characters from that with Twilight characters._

He bent over me and looked into my eyes, I looked at the crescent moon on his forehead and all the little patterns surrounding it. He put his head in the space between my neck and shoulder, he bit me. I walked out of the school with my best friend Jessica running behind me. 'Alice you can't go to the House of Night, it is full of freaks!' I just ignored her (and the splitting headache i had) and walked to my Bug. 'Alice!' Oh why won't she just give up. When I reached my car i noticed that it was parked to my almost ex-boyfriend Jasper. He had a ciggarett in his hand and a bottle of WKD in his other hand. Our relation ship had been on and off since Primary 5.

'Hey Ali where you going?' He said sounding drunk.

'No where you're involved' I snapped back at him and then bursting into a coughing fit. Jasper walked over to me and gave my back a tap, then took a couple of steps back. ' What is it now, am I to sober for you!' He looked into my eyes and shook his head.

'Ali you are turning into a vampyre' I reached into my bag and pulled out a compact mirror. I flipped it open, looked at the mirror and burst into tears. There was a dark crescent moon outline on my forehead. I got into my car and drove to my house as fast as i could and ran upto my room. My mum, Renee and my step-loser Charlie, ran up to my room (that is including barging against the door and coming into my room against my will).

'Bab-' My mum stopped what she was saying as soon as she seen the mark on my head. Charlie started babbling about getting the Quilete Elders involved. I got up off my bed, grabbed my Dolche and Gabanna bag and flung most of my balck chlotes into it. I went into the bathroom and took out 2 paracetemols and my toothbrush. I flung everything in my suitcase and left the house, for good. I knew one person who wouldn't freak out. My grandma. She lived in one of the near by Mountains.

When I arrived at her house she ran out the door asking if I was OK. I told her I was fine but she insisted i get in the car with her. As we slowed to a stop I noticed that we were outside House of Night. She took me inside and we were greeted by a tall gorgeous woman, with the most amazing tattoo (that is the moon on her head), that introduced herself as Esme a high pristess. She took my hand and led me into a small room where a girl with Honey coloured curly hair walked over to me.

'Hey, I'm Renesmee, and I'm your new room mate' Cool I could handle living with her. But not the other person Esme introduced me to.

'Alice this is Rosalie, leader of the Dark Daughters' Ooh she is spooky. Renesmee led me to a room, quite a decent size, which was covered (from roof to floor) in dog stuff. 'This is you'r room' She said souning not so enthusiastic as before. Oops have I upset her. What did I do. 'We have classes from 3am to 9am' No!!! I love sleeping, how I am suppose to get up at that time? 'We have most of our classes together, and Bella, Leah, and Mike are going to be in alot of them to'.

This is all a bit to bizzare. 'Renesmee who are Bella, Leah and Mike?'

'Bella and Leah are twins, well they are not really they just have this kinda connection, and Mike is one of the gays in the school' I think they all sound really nice. Hmm...gay?

The day passed in a blur, Bella and Leah were really nice but so was Mike. But so was Edward Mason a poet. He had bronze coloured hair and a naavy blue moon on his head and lots of little swirls surrounding it. We went into the girls dorm, then went into the massive kitchen (which was packed full of Twix biscuts). 'You can get anything you want, then we are going to go to Esme's Starlight Ritual, all the drinks are over there' She pointed to a large cupboard. Ooh I hope they have Fanta or... Irn Bru. I garbbed 2 Twix's and a bottle of Fanta and started heading towards the Twilight Hall. Renesmee said that it was called that because it always looks like Twilight because of all the lights. We took a couple of steps in and I could instantly see why it was called the Twilight Hall. It was gorgeous.

Esme stepped onto a silver platform in the middle of the hall. She was wearing the most beautiful white dress. She held a lilac candle in her right hand and 4 candles (Green, Baby Blue, Pale Yellow and a orange that faded into red) all carefully balanced onto her plam. She picked out 4 people who were all dressed similar and I also noticed Rosalie was mixed in with them. She handed Rosalie the yellow candle, a girl who I reconised as Angela got handed the blue candle, a boy with long black hair was handed an Orange candle- I think he is called Jacob Black and this gorgeous boy walked up on to the stage who I think is Edward Mason and got handed a green candle.

_I'm asking you as a goddess to give our students Elements._

_His personality just like his Elemen,dangerous, I call Jacob to the circle_ Jacobs candle burst into flames and I could smell burning wood in the air.

_Just like water she is calm but can be dangerous when needed I call Angela to the circle_ I could smell sea weed and sea water all around me, it made me feel sick.

_It brings light into our life into our world just like she brings life into our life I call Rosalie into the circle. _The room around me glowed a dull yellow coulour, but nobody else seemed to notice. Was I a freak?

_All elements will help him as will he help all elements I call Edward into the circle. _Instantly all the forces of the elements swirled around me, one again not bothering any one else. Yip I am a freak. I've got to get out of here. I ran out the door into the court-yard and lay beside an oak tree. The sky was a beautiful shade of Purple. I stood up to go back to the dorm when I bumped into Edward, who was standing right behind me.

'You were the only one I could look at tonight.' Oh my God was Edward Mason talking to me Alice Brandon?

'Err..thanks?' I am so dumb. I mean the hottest guy in the school is talking to me and all I can say is _Err..thanks._ He was babbling to me about Elemental Forces and how only High Priestess'es can feel them. Oh My God !!! I felt all 4 of them. No I would have been- He now had his lips on mine. His skin was so warm. He took my hand and led me to my dorm. He gave my hand a small kiss when we arrived there. 'Good Night Ali' He said before placing another small kiss on my lips.

I was to shocked to say anything. Edward Mason kissed me. I walked into the dorm to find Renesmee sitting on the bed with a cheeky smile on her face. Oh No.

'So...what did you do out there?' I think she knew exactly what was going on.

'Nothing that would concern you' I said inbetween giggles. My face must have been bright red by now.

'Fine then, so i guess you dont want to know that Rosalie seen you and Edward kissing- and that they are in a _relationship.'_ Ok maybe i did need Renesmee's help.

'Ok. So you know that I left the Ritual and that Edward Mason kissed me, but that is it, and how are Rosalie and Edward in a relationship?'

'They have been in a relationship for about 2 years, but then they just got further and further apart, they hardly ever talk now never mind what ever they use to do. Oh we have got classes in 10 miutes. We have fencing first with .'

We went to our class and handed us a feching sword. I noticed Bella and Leah were in our class. Leah was really nice. Bella is OK.

'Ok. Does everyone know what we have to do?' asked.

'Mr Cullen I am new and we never done fencing at Forks'

'Ok number one call me Carlisle and number 2 fencing should come natural to a fledgling' I lifted the sword and it felt right, like I was meant to have it. Mike walked over to me and gave my cheek a kiss (I thought he was gay) Anyway. I lifted the sword, he lifted his and we started fighting. It isnt as bad as people think. As humans think. Wow, I think of human in a whole different way. At the end of the lesson me and Mike walked outside and I told him I would catch up, I needed to see Jasper. My _human _boyfriend. I still loved him. Loads. I walked over to the secret door (Renesmee showed me it) and went through. It was Twilight so it wasnt to light or too dark.

I could remember where Jasper stayed, so I went to his house. Just to say hi. As I walked up to his door I could see him looking out his window at me. I knocked the door lightly and he answered it in about 2 seconds (Literally).' Hi Heath' I tried to sound enhusiastic but it didnt work.

'Hi Ali where have you been?' He sounded sober for once. He took a couple of steps forward and caught his jacket on the door. I laughed but was then hit by this strong smell. I was like rust and something I just couldnt place. 'Ouch!' Heath said while rolling up his sleeve to check the damage. I looked at his arm, and the small line of blood that was rolling down his arm. 'Do you want it Ali' Err.. yeah. I just nodded. He took my hand and led me up to his room. I had been here before from previous make-out sessions but that was a long time ago. He lay down on his bed and pulled me down on top of him. He lifted his arm to my mouth. It was so strong, so I pulled my mout away and ran my finger along the cut so i could get some of the blood on my finger. I put the blood in my mouth, it was the strangest thing ever. It tasted of rust and water (Water does have a taste). I put my mouth against his arm and . . .

**(a/n- The story is not finished it is just I am going to write some more to my other stories)**

_x SparklieEdwardOmg x_


End file.
